Two Perspectives In The Locker Room
by Roxius
Summary: Both Hana and Kyoko seem to have secret plans up their sleeves about how to win each other over. Hana X Kyoko. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian, femmeslash. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: Based alot off of a short yuri manga oneshot. Some of the same dialogue is used too.

* * *

_In the girls' changing room at Namimori High..._

It's been in the back of her mind for as long as she could possibly remember, but Hana Kurokawa couldn't help but think she was probably a little strange. The one responsible for these thoughts was Kyoko Sasagawa, the girl changing out of her gym clothes right beside her, her best friend since middle school. She was a sweet, youthful girl with everyone's happiness always in mind. Hana didn't really know how to explain it, but she had some...MIXED feelings for her.

As Kyoko pulled her shirt over her chest, revealing her petite breasts contained within a frilly pink bra, Hana would continuously toss quick glances in her direction. She could feel the heat slowly rise to her cheeks, tinting them with red. It made Hana both excited and disgusted with herself at the same time. Luckily for her, Kyoko seemed to appear unaware of the stares.

'Ugh...what the hell am I doing?' Hana thought, cringing at her own perverted actions, 'I'm practically groping my best friend with my eyes! God, I'm such a disgusting person...and yet...and yet...I just can't help it!! She's...she's just so amazing! Especially those sweet-ass breasts of hers! Not too big and not too small, they're just the right size! I could totally worship those perfect lumps day and night!!!'

Suddenly, Hana froze in mid-thought, actually realized what it was she was mentally telling herself, and she purposely banged her head against her changing locker, prompting Kyoko to let out a cry of surprise.

"Ahh! H-Hana-chan...are you okay?!!"

'God...I really AM strange...' Hana sullenly thought, sighing deeply, 'Still...I never thought a modern girl like me would like her the same way a MAN does! Dammit, the man who gets with her will be the luckiest bastard on Earth...he'd get to hold her, smell her, touch her, kiss her and all sorts of crap!! Argh...it's so unfair!! The more I think about it, the more pissed I get!! Why can't two girls in love be considered a natural thing?!!'

"...Hana-chan, are you alright?" Kyoko asked again, worry evident in her tone of voice. Hana finally pulled her face away from the locker and forced a tiny smile.

'Hmm...I can't let any no-good filthy man do those things to her! I'll make sure of that!!!'

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she hastily replied, "Uh...listen, Kyoko-chan, would...would you like to come over to my house after school today? We could hang out or something...just the two of us..."

"Ah! That sounds like a great idea!" Kyoko exclaimed, beaming, "I'd love to, Hana-chan!!! I'll bring over some snacks, too!"

"Yeah...that sounds great!"

As the two girls smiled happily at one another, a certain thought was running through Hana's mind:

'Fufufu...she may not like the idea, but I'll make sure to never let a man get his hands on her! She is mine and mine alone!!!'

* * *

It's been in the back of her mind for as long as she could possibly remember, but Kyoko Sasagawa couldn't help but think she was probably a little strange. The one responsible for these thoughts was Hana Kurokawa, the girl changing out of her gym clothes right beside her, her best friend since middle school. She was a kind, mature girl who was never afraid to say how she felt. Kyoko didn't really know how to explain it, but she had some...MIXED feelings for her.

'Ohh...she's watching me again,' Kyoko thought, noticing Hana's quick glances out of the corner of her eye, 'Argh...it's making me all hot and bothered, but at the same time...I kind of like it. I WANT her to look at me. That's strange, isn't it? Yeah, that's definitely strange! It's even more strange when I'm asleep in the middle of the night wishing I could hear her whispering in my ear, wishing I could feel her soft, long fingers running against my bare skin, wishing she would let me kiss her...and most of all, wishing she would climb into my bed so we could...so we could...ahh, stop it! Why am I thinking such strange thoughts?!!'

Suddenly, there was a loud CLONK, and Kyoko turned her head to see that Hana had seemingly bashed her face against her locker. Kyoko cried out in surprise; had her dirty, perverted thoughts somehow affected Hana physically?

"Ahh! H-Hana-chan...are you okay?!!"

Hana didn't reply. She looked so sad for some reason.

'Oh...she's so cute...and cool! I don't care if my thoughts are strange anymore; I wish she would only look at me, and no one else...'

"...Hana-chan, are you alright?" Kyoko asked again.

Hana raised her head, and she suddenly began to smile. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine...uh...listen, Kyoko-chan, would...would you like to come over to my house after school today? We could hang out or something...just the two of us..."

'Ahh! That's it! Maybe...just maybe...I can use this to my advantage!!' Kyoko thought, and then she replied with a big smile, "Ah! That sounds like a great idea! I'd love to, Hana-chan!!! I'll bring over some snacks too!"

Hana nodded her head. "Yeah...that sounds great!!"

As the two girls smiled happily at one another, a certain thought was running through Kyoko's mind:

'We'll be alone together...no one to bother us...hee hee...this is definitely going to be my CHANCE!!'


End file.
